It is typical to fasten the adjusting bolts which secure in place the legs of a crutch frame by utilizing a wing-type nut. However, the problem arises that this type of fastener, while convenient to use, is highly susceptible to being caught on clothing, seat covers and the like during use of the crutches resulting in tearing of fabrics. Moreover, conventional fasteners typically have a small surface portion for engaging the wood of the crutch leg which after prolonged use can on over tightening weaken the wood frame around the holes therein and lead to failure under the weight of the user.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a crutch nut for securing the adjusting bolts of crutch frames which protects against snagging and tearing of article fabrics during use.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a crutch nut having a load-bearing surface which reduces the unit force exerted against the crutch frame and can be tightened thereagainst without weakening the crutch frame.